clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe talk:Crisis I
Why am I on here? I ain't done nothin'. Bubby00000 22:23, 25 April 2009 (UTC) This page is religiously incorrect. The Ten Commandments does not only apply to Christianity, but a considerable number of religions. Some who visits this page may be rather insulted.--Evolutionπ 22:05, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I see. The thing is, most of the Anti-Oilers peeps were Christian, and the statement Oilers made was directed straight at Christianity. I also do not see how anyone Jewish or Islamic would find this insulting; please explain to me. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 23:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Actually Explorer, the Ten Commandments are THE Law in Judaism. The Old Testament, when alone, IS the Jew's entire Bible. The New Testament is added on to the teachings of the OT. In fact, Jesus is in the Old Testament in Prophecy form, particularly the book of Isaiah. To most religious scholars who believe in Christ, Christianity is literally an extention and completion of Judaism. The Jews had the prophecies, the laws, the commandements, ect., and the Christians had the Messiah (the Jewish term for Savior, Christ, and thus Jesus), the fulfiller of all of the Jewish prophecies. The rest of the Bible, minus Revelation, are letters from Paul, who founded the church of Christianity. :::The Ten Commandments are the core polocies of the entire Jewish faith, so yes, the Jews would be unhappy at that. The first five books of the Bible are called the "Torah", and they are the Jewish equivalent of the Gospels. I always like to say the Jews are "half way there", because they read what we call the Old Testament. We owe our religion to Judaism, because Jesus is Jewish, He followed Jewish Law, and He obeyed the Ten Commandments. He preached on love and forgiveness, but also the wonder and might of God. All of Jesus' teachings were based off of or continued from the OT, which is the Jewish Bible. Jesus is the Jewish Messiah, who the OT says will come and save the world. ::::Fun fact: God's real name is Jehovah. In Hebrew (Jesus' native language), His name, spelled Jesus, is pronounced "Yeah SHOE uh" in Hebrew. As in, a lower vowlel (uh, not ay). ::::I'd go into why Islam and Judaism are mortal enemies, but this isn't the place to do so. I don't know anything about the Ten Commandements and Islam, but I know the origins of their rivalry. I can tell you that Allah (the Muslim god) HATES suicide. I took a history class on the Koran, and one of the things that surprised me was how those Al-Qaeda defied their own religion. It's sad, really. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 00:32, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ---- To Oilers: I'm just noting that this is serious for Christians, Jews, and the sort. I understand that you didn't know. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:56, 29 April 2009 (UTC) It sends a chill down my spine that the crisis happened on ANZAC day =/ Bugzy 19:46, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Why is it called crisis I if there isn't a crisis II? Before WWI did they call it WWI? No! --[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] (Talk) Animal Farm 00:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) It's called Crisis I because there may be more Crises. We did have a Crisis II, but the damage done there was quite minimal. A true Crisis III is yet to happen. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC)